scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony Crossover Villains: The Series
'My Little Pony Crossover Villains: The Series '''is an upcoming animated crossover series is based on films like My Little Pony Crossover Villains and Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Cast *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Ashi, Timmy Turner, Poof, Beeza, Ember McLain, Terrence, Britney Britney, Nimona, Tulip and Princess Ilana *Nathan Mack as Young Wander and Kip *Jack McBrayer as Wander *Ariel Winter as Young Sylvia and Penny Peterson *April Winchell as Sylvia *Greg Eagles as Young Grim Reaper and Grim Reaper *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. German as Rarity, Photo Finish, Jennifer Shope, Princess Luna, Flurry Heart and Nightmare Moon *Scott Menville as Robin *Tara Strong as Raven *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Bill Cipher, Fiddleford Hadron ''Old Man McGucket, Baron Von Kreep and Bill Dipper *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *JK Simmons as Ford Pines *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as King Riven and Ludo *Grey DeLise as Queen Moon, Yumi Yoshimura, Nemesis, Princess Prettyhead, Frankie Foster, Goo, Sam Manson, Evil Yumi, Valerie Gray, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Linda, Tammy, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud *Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina *Moe Hornsby as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadow *Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers *Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers and Little Dom *David Hornsby as Leif Bornewell III *Jeff Bannett as Mole, Rat, Langouste, Loop Da Loop, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Bendy and Mr. Woop Man *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, Jenny Wakeman, New Woman and Evil Ami *Keone Young as Kaz Harada and Evil Kaz *Owen Wilson as Rapido and Ghost Rapido *Tom Kenny as Razmo, Commander Peepers, Eduardo, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Ghost Razmo and Sunekura *Courtenay Taylor as Ko and T.K.O *Ashly Burch as Enid *Ian-Jones-Quarty as Radicles, Papyrus and Darrell *Kate Flannery as Carol *Bill Farmer as Doc *Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy *Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey, Li'l Acorn and Mr. Green *Scott Menville as Sneezy *Billy West as Bashful and Snuk *Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy, King Yo, Boogie Man, Demongo, Dark Laser, Mr. Gus, Skulker and Mr. Pocket *Stephen Stanton as Sleepy *Leigh Allyn Baker as Queen Delighful and Snazzy Shazam *Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom, Baron Vain, Katz and Meddlen Meadows *John de Lancie as Discord *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane and Ima Goodelady *Amanda Leighton as Blossom *Kristen Li as Bubbles *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup *Sean Marquette as Mac Foster *Keith Ferguson as Bloo, Lord Hater, Viktor, Cashier and Mandrake *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood *Anna Faris as Sam Sparks *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Orion, Wilt and Mad Jack *Jess Harnwell as Grim Gloom *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom *Nathan Carlson as Vlad, Mitch, Rod Skidmark, Mikey, Eldwin Blair, Carnivore, Zeke, Migmar Migmar and Judge *Corey Burton as Nicolai, Malone, Alien Dictator, Lord Grudgemunger, Mr. Master, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Skeeter, Peter, Zombies, Tomo, Johnny Porter, Spewey and Flash Backman *Noel Wells as Lord Dominator, Akiko and Mother *Fred Tatasciore as Masked Lord Dominator and Captain Tim *George Young as Lord Wander, Lucian and Mackerel Blue 4 *Emily Henderson as Princess Twivine Sparkle *Veronica Taylor as The Spy from Apartment 8-i *Marc Thompson as Masterson *Robbie Sublett as Flowershirt *Alan Turiel as Black Hat *Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman and Dr. Frenzy *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek *Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis. Trixie and Lila Test *TJ Miller as Robbie Valentino *Cree Summer as Vexus and Tiff Crust *Will Forte as Chester V *Martin Mull as Vlad Plasmius *Weird Al Yankovic as Shapeshifter *Rob Paulshen as Malsquando, Axel Skidmark , Snake Charming, Finders Keepers, Darrell and Mark Chang *Piotr Michael as Major Threat Jeff *Daran Norris as Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Ms. Doombringer *Eric Bauza as Foop, Itchy, Atomic Puppet, Joey Felt and Buhdeuce *Danny DeVito as Lewis *William Baldwin as Johnny 13 *Frank Welker as Shadow, Abracadaver, Hank The Pig and Crocodile *Chynna Phillips as Kitty *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Cory Doran as Jimmy Two-Shoes *Brian Froud as Beezy *Ian James Corlett as Poseidon, Gordon, Father and Hught Test *James Higuchi as Newt, Crash, Ollie, Flip and Bad Newt *Annick Obansawin as Herby *Julie Sype as Kirbie *Doug Hadders as Bert *Evan Taggert as Professor Mybad *Katie Leigh as Madame Blubbery and King Chad *Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker *Michelle Creber as Apple Boom *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael *Katie Stevens as Megan *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Audrey Wasilewski as Misty and Tuck Carbunkle *Steve Blum as Squish and Techmo *Thurop van Orman as Lil' Gideon *Todd Asayer as Doctor Flug *Malaney Sems as Demencia *Mark Fischbach as 5.0.5 *Steven Ogg as Professor Venamus *Ryann Shannon as Fink *Liev Schreiber as Storm King *Joan Cusack as Priscilla *Diane Michelle as Veronica West *Kirk Thornton as Shadow The Hedgehog *Karen Strassman as Rouge The Bat *Ron Rubin as Master Xox *Rick Miller as Dr. Momus *Adam Sandler as Dracula *Serena Gomez as Mavis *Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis *Kelsey Grammer as The Captain *Martin Short as Benny *Imelda Staunton as Svetlana *Ozzy Osbourne as Duke of Drear *Sharon Osbourne as Duchess of Drear *Lee Tockar as Captain LaPoutine *Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman, Madame Foster, Coco, Cheese and Ptersa *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck *Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer and Marie Celeste *Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman *Richard Cox as Kevin Reynolds *Lee Tockar as Theodore Roach Roachnolds *Rider Stronge as Tom *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Cheerilee *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Cathy Weseluck as Mayor Mare *Jennifer Hale as Ripov *Ed Asner as Krad *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton *Chad Doreck as Brad Carbunkle *Quinton Flynn as Sheldon Lee *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Dee Magno Hall as Pearl *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Whoopi Goldberg as Magic Mirror *Lisa Norton as Pauline Bell *Heather Bambrick as Naughty Kitty *Arshad Warsi as Grand of Wander and Bernie *No Voice Actor as Two Villains, Amorpho and Jett Black *Fred Willard as Boogey Man *Maxwell Atoms as Jeff the Spider *Della Saba as Aquamarine *Calvin Zwicker as Bratty Kid *David Warner as Nergal *G Hannelius as Little Bits *Dan Castellaneta as Voodoo Man *Sandy Fox as Melody Locust and Harmony *Lara Jill Miller as Julie *Will Ryan as Wall *Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest *Norm MacDonald as Norm The Genie *Charlie Day as Sans *James Marsden as Sir Brad Starlight *Dana Davis as Kelly *Eugene Cordero as Shane and Jamie *Brian Posehn as Tristan and Sour Cream *Adam Devine as Pizza Boy *Billy Bob Thompson as John Keats *Carter Hayden as Klaus *Andrew Rannells as Andrei *Nikki M. James as Julia Wiles *Clarke Thorell as Garrison Payne *Shannon Walsh as Madison Payne *Charnele Crick as Goodness *Emo Phillips as Dennis O'Bannon *Dana Snyder as Wendell Wasserman *Alfred Molina as Albred Molina *Annie Potts as Olympia Timbers *Richard Kind as Harvey Timbers and Ballister Blackheart *Spriggs Fryman as Tony Stanza *Channing Tatum as Joaquin Mondragon *Bill Kopp as Mad Jack The Pirate *Max Wolf Burkholder as World *Sia as Songbird Serenade *Carey Means as Jonah *Peter Browngardt as Twilight's Father *Kari Wahlgren as Shandra Jimenez, Shannon and Amanda Killman *Malcolm McDowell as Furton Binklemurton *Sirena Irwin as Ms. DiMartino *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet *David Kaye as Clank *John DiMaggio as Brother Blood *Jessica Walter as Miss Heinous *Johnny Rose as Leo *Cydney J. Fam as Marcella *Maria Teresa Cordeiro as Teodora *Andres Bustamante as Don Andres *Rafael Inclan as Alebrije *Elijah Wood as Wirt *Melique Berger as Wilhamena *Liliana Mumy as Claire and Silver Star and Leni Loud *Owen Wilson as Ambrosius Goldenloin *Kristina Nicoll as Princess War Tickle *Peter Fonda as Mackerel Blue 1 *Mike Pollock as Mackerel Blue 2 and Dr. Eggman *Michael Fassbender as Mackerel Blue 3 *Madison Davenport as Sophiana *Saif Ali Khan as Zig *Sunny Deol as Sharko *Kareena as Marina *Alessandro Juliani as Armando *Matt Cowlrick as Burt *Doron Bell Jr. as Booli *Greg Baldwin as Aku *Melissa Villasenor as Punching Judy *Alec Willows as Dan The Man *Valerie Buhagiar as Jez *Peter Oldring as Inkwood and Professor Tite-Gripp *Henry Gibson as Lord Pain *Kelsey Abbott as Reggie *Jill Taley as Rita Loud *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud and News Reporter *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Michael McDonald as Howard McBride *Wayne Brady as Harold McBride *Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride *Breanna Yde as Ronnie-Anne Santiago *Carlos Pena as Bobby Santiago *Johnny Depp as Narrator *Diedrich Bader as Hoss Hoss Delgado *June Squibb as Stella Starbella *Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen *Kevin Thoms as Lance *Dave Herman as Mr. Gar and Mad Sam *Steve Carell as Wander's Uncle Sheriff *Audrey Wasilewski as Little Bear *Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse and Nicolas Charbonneaux as MaXi (Mara and Xilo) Episodes Season 1 #Working Amy Rose #MaXi, Wander, Grim Reaper and Rapido in Trip to the Underworld #Dipper Pines Met Marvis Again #VooDoo Man Gets MaXi #Master Fown is Mean #Revenge of the Glooms #Twilight and Wander is Kidnaped Everyone #The 7D to the Rescue #VooDoo Man and Dan the Man are Team Up Season 2 #Twilight Jr. is Kidnapped by Lord Hater #MaXi to the Rescue #Master Fown Gets Little Bear #The Louds is on His Way #Invasion of the Cheese #Pizza Boy in Out of Tips #Supernoobs to the Rescue Part 1 #Supernoobs to the Rescue Part 2 #Supernoobs to the Rescue Part 3 Season 3 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Gallery Working Amy Rose Title.png MLPCVTS - Vacation.png MLPCVTS - Amy Rose in Pool.png MLPCVTS - Amy Rose in House.png MLPCVTS - Amy Rose Cleaning House.png MLPCVTS - Amy Rose Goes to Sleep.png MLPCVTS - Amy Rose in Nightmare.png MLPCVTS - Amy Rose Wakes Up.png MLPCVTS - Amy Rose gets Up to a Bed.png MLPCVTS - Amy Rose says for I'll Always Nightmare.png MaXi, Wander, Grim Reaper and Rapido in Trip to the Underworld Title.png Dipper Pines Meet Mavis Again Title.png VooDoo Man Gets MaXi Title.png Master Frown is Mean Title.png Revenge of the Glooms Title.png Twilight and Wander is Kidnaped Everyone Title.png The 7D to the Rescue Title.png MaXi to the Rescue Title.png Master Fown Gets Little Bear Title.png The Louds is on His Way Title.png Invasion of the Cheese Title.png Pizza Boy in Out of Tips Title.png Supernoobs to the Rescue Part 1 Title.png Supernoobs to the Rescue Part 2 Title.png Supernoobs to the Rescue Part 3 Title.png Songs Characters Twilight_Sparkle.png Wander.png Billy grim 174x252.png Sylvia.png MaXi.jpg Rapido-ratz-9.3.jpg Razmo.jpg Marco wearing his cape.png Star Butterfly.jpg My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest - Twilight Jr.png Pinkie Pie.png Rainbow Dash (Furries).png Applejack.png Fluttershy.png Robin in Teen Titans GO!.png Ttg Starfire.jpg Raven_(TTG).png Beast Boy.png Cyborg (TTG).jpg Productions credits Movies *My Little Pony Crossover Villains *My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Upcoming Sequels *Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Logos 86082528_97922667cfaab.jpg Category:Upcoming Shows Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Disney Television Animation